


Il Maestro Capocuoco

by KairaKara101



Category: Ristorante Paradiso
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: A World Renown Pastry Chef returns to Italy after many years away to Visit the Man that started him on his Path of Culinary Arts.





	Il Maestro Capocuoco

It was a bright and early morning in the Eternal City of Roma, when he arrived at the train station. He wrapped his silk scarf around his neck tightly, hiding the purple blemish, as the bitter wind seeped into his skin. His warm breath floated out like smoke from a cigarette. Pulling a business card and a one page letter out of his pocket, he read the first line, “Casetta dell'Orso.” He walked through the streets staring at the architecture and the signs as he passed. He had hoped to find the restaurant before they opened, but the once familiar streets felt different and alien. It was a surprise when he arrived at the small restaurant on the corner, hidden away like a treasure. The wooden door and the rustic iron bell stood out against the stonework. He opened the heavy door and walked inside. The vibrant earth tones with the warm cozy lighting felt like home and his uncle's pastries. An older gentleman with spectacles gave him a warm smile.

“Hello sir, we aren't currently open yet” the gentleman stated softly, hands clasped in front of him.

“Hello, I was actually here to look for someone. I heard that he worked here,” he replied, rubbing his hands together, fighting the cold.

“May I ask who you are looking for?” the gentleman questioned, motioning him to a chair to wait. He pulled his scarf up unconsciously.

“I'm looking for a chef named Teo?” he replied, taking a seat.

“Who shall I say is looking for him?” the gentleman inquired curiously. He gave the gentleman a sheepish smile.

“Could it be a surprise? I didn't tell him I was coming,” he asked, rubbing the back of his head. The gentleman nodded and smiled before heading off to the kitchen. He studied around the restaurant. He rubbed his arms trying to warm himself up. He glanced up when he saw a pair of shoes and a surprise exhale of air.

“Marzio?” a male voice questioned; there were a pair of spectacles on his head. “My god, how long has it been?”

“Twelve years, maybe more,” Marzio replied, softly. Teo pulled him up into a hug, before looking at him closely. Teo could feel the cold dripping off of him; there was something to his tense muscles and slightly hunched shoulders.

“You've made a name for yourself,” Teo stated plainly, a gleam of pride reflected in his eyes, “World famous pastry chef.”

“You lead me on my path with that first pastry,” Marzio stated humbly. Teo frowned at Marzio's complexion. A warm hand was laid on his forehead, Marzio leaned towards the warmth unconsciously.

“Marzio, come on. Let's get you something warm to drink,” Teo stated calmly, even though there was a storm brewing in his eyes. He gave the gentleman watching a concern look at the young man in his arms. The gentleman smiled gently walking back into the kitchen. “Tell me what's brings you back to Italy? I thought you'd stay in Paris.”

“I wanted to see my mother and you. I haven't returned since I went off to culinary school,” Marzio replied, rubbing his hands together frustrated. Teo wrapped his warm hands around Marzio's, jolting Marzio.

“You went to see her? So that's why you're so cold,” Teo gripped his hands tightly, “what did she do this time?”

“Not her per se, it was her new boyfriend?” Marzio replied confused. “How many had she had since I left?”

“I didn't keep in contact with her; my sister disowned me remember?” Teo replied, sitting him down in a comfy chair in the break room and wrapped him up in a blanket. Marzio nodded and closed his eyes for a brief moment, snuggling into the blanket. The gentleman came in with a tray of soup and hot chocolate, setting it down in front of Marzio.

“Thank you, umm...” Marzio stuttered to an embarrassed stop.

“Claudio, and you are most welcome,” Claudio returned with a slight bow, before excusing himself leaving the two alone. Teo watched Marzio eat the soup quietly. Teo frowned at the bruising peeking out from underneath the scarf.

“She still my mother even after all of her threats, Uncle Teo,” Marzio replied softly with a pause in soup spooning.

“She doesn't understand why you do what you do. Don't worry. Just promise me that you'd take care of yourself better,” Teo answered calmly. “If you don't, it bleeds into the food you cook and the customers can taste it.”

“Spirit of Feelings,” Marzio said with a small smile. “I felt them with that first cake you made me all those years ago.” Teo nodded and ruffled his hair.

“I got to return to work. When you finish, come to the kitchen. I want to see you at work,” Teo stated smiling. Marzio closed his eyes, letting his shoulders relax as the warmth returned to his frozen hands and the chill disappeared. To see his uncle again after so long was nice.


End file.
